


Hawk's Eye

by SHINeeNAilee



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: An AU based on dblanc's Alex Rider x DCMK crossover, Gen, I love these fics and I will cry over them on a monthly basis, Never Say Die but a half-British half-Japanese detective and a witch help Alex with finding Jack, Will they eventually become plot relevant? Maybe., mentions of other DCMK characters!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINeeNAilee/pseuds/SHINeeNAilee
Summary: Cool tones that always made Saguru think of "Alex-the-spy" rather than "Alex-the-teen" coated a statement that caused Saguru's mouth to open in shock."I think my guardian is still alive," Alex said, "and I need you to help me find her."___Based on dblanc's Alex Rider and DCMK Crossover. Rewrite of Never Say Die.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	1. OPENING ACT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dblanc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblanc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Viper's Den](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550190) by [dblanc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblanc/pseuds/dblanc). 



> Based on the lovely AU dblanc wrote where Alex and essentially all of the teenagers (shrunken or otherwise) of the DCMK cast become friends after a kidnapping dragged Alex into the weirdness that is the DCMK universe. Without that series, this fic would not exist. Knowledge of the series is... somewhat necessary to fully understand the story and some of the context, but also you should just read the series because it's brilliant and I will die for it. 
> 
> This would take place vaguely after whenever the third "book" of the series would happen (after they all band together to take down the Black Organisation), which means that a lot of the timing is different in regards to Jack, since it'll have been two years or so since her supposed death rather than a few weeks/a month. Also note that this third book is not written/published yet, and I have no idea what's supposed to happen in it. If any of my thoughts somehow end up becoming true... I promise that I did not break into your computer to read your notes, dblanc. Thank you again for giving me permission to write this AU! 
> 
> Spoilers for Never Say Die (obviously) and up to whatever the recent chapter of the manga is currently.
> 
> General summary for any of the fandoms if you want them: 
> 
> Alex Rider is a series of books where fourteen year old Alex Rider was trained all of his life with certain skills that allowed MI6 to blackmail him into becoming a spy. In one year, Alex did a number of death defying missions before his guardian was killed in front of him in order to torture him, and he moved to America, now too broken to be used. However, in 2017, the author decided that he was going to continue the series and decided to retcon his guardian's death, and this is what we're looking into. 
> 
> Detective Conan (Case Closed in America) is a story of a teenage detective (Kudō Shinichi) who got nearly killed by mysterious men belonging to an organisation and was forced to swallow poison. Strangely, this poison instead de-aged him and turned him into a six year old (where he became "Edogawa Conan"), and while he lives with his childhood friend (later girlfriend) Mōri Ran and her father, a bumbling private detective, he'll try to find the organisation and arrest them all while finding a cure. In the meanwhile, Detective Conan is a beast of a manga (over 1000 chapters) that has a very, very large cast, all of which are pretty unique. 
> 
> Magic Kaito is a story of a teenage magician named Kuroba Kaito who finds out that his father was a famous international jewel thief named Kaitō Kid who was killed by an organisation rather than die accidentally as he'd been told all of his life. Kaito decides that he was going to take on his father's role as an international jewel thief in order to stop that organisation from getting the jewel they had killed his father over and by trying to get that organisation caught through his heists while they were trying to kill him. He lives next door to his childhood best friend, Nakamori Aoko, and her father is the detective in charge of catching Kid. In his class are Hakuba Saguru, another teenage detective who wants to arrest Kid, and Koizumi Akako, a witch who had her heart set on controlling Kaito but growing as a person and gaining some character development.

Life had started to settle once again. It had been a month since Alex came back from Japan to the Pleasures, bruised but grimly pleased that about 95% of Karasuma's organisation had been arrested or, unfortunately, killed during the combined takedown force of the CIA, FBI, and SAS (Alex had mentioned to Mrs. Jones dryly that back-up was the least she could do for him after the few times MI6 had left him bereft). Yassen Gregorovich had managed to flee, as had Vermouth, and Alex had the uncomfortable feeling that Yassen's escape in particular was going to cause him trouble in the future, but they'd managed the barest hints of a conversation in-between holding each other at gunpoint that made Alex think that Yassen _wouldn't_ kill him unless necessarily (hopefully). 

In the secure group chat (thanks to the combined skill of Smithers, Professor Agasa, _and_ Kaito), Shinichi had mentioned that he and Kaito were still weeding out some of the other members, mostly low-level grunts, that slipped through the cracks, and Alex was sure that the two of them had it well in hand. It had been more personal for those two -- and Sera -- more than any of the others, but Sera had moved back to America, Virginia, with her mother after Ai cracked the formula to reverse the transformation caused by the APTX 4869. She still consulted over the phone, as did all of them whenever Shinichi and Kaito talked about what they were doing in the group chat, but Alex could tell that while she was happy to get her mother back, she was slightly frustrated that she was technically benched from the investigation, especially since her brother was still involved in the investigation. 

It felt weird, coming back after spending six months (missing the entirety of first quarter and most of second quarter) in the midst of intelligence work that Alex had sworn to leave behind. He had started to find an equilibrium again before that fateful trip to London, but it was... gone for a while when he first came back. Yet, it felt different from before, from when he'd come back from missions on MI6's "request". While his classmates in America could never understand anything that Alex had went through, let alone what he'd done in the past six months, there were other people his age that knew and _understood_. Maybe they didn't know everything (Alex had remained tight-lipped about his missions aside from anything that was essential), but they could understand the way that both trauma and skills had a way of separating them from their peers. 

Sabina had an inkling after what happened on Air Force One (it had been Sabina who had helped to kill Damian Cray and stopped the missiles from launching in the end, after all) and Tom understood a lot of it intellectually (he'd really been the only one Alex had told about his missions -- not in complete details, but more than anyone else had ever gotten), but Alex didn't think that neither of them understood the _full_ weight of it. They might have been dragged into the peripherals of the life due to bare association with Alex, but they were normal (brilliant, but normal).

He didn't think any of the others had ever really _been_ normal. 

Alex was laying down against a tree in his school's courtyard, texting Sabina about dinner plans when he had received an alert on his phone that he had gotten an e-mail. Opening up his e-mail application, Alex saw that the e-mail was from a company called Telcar Cocoa. He had been about to delete the e-mail, assuming that it was spam that had ended up in his inbox rather than his spam folder, but after a moment's hesitation, instinct had him open up the e-mail. 

It read: 

> ᴀʟᴇxx  
>  ɪ'ᴍ ᴀʟ

and Alex felt as if he had taken both an incredibly hard gut punch and another sniper's bullet in his chest. Hope, warring together with pain and confusion blossomed, and he found himself sitting up straight without even realising it, his cellphone trembling in his hands. 

It was impossible. He knew what he saw in the desert, when Julius Grief and Razim strapped him to a chair, and Grief _laughed_ as he watched Jack burn. There was no way they would have faked it (no reason to when the reality of it would, had, **break** him), no way that this e-mail could have come from Jack -- maybe it was a splinter from SCORPIA or from the Black Organisation, setting up a trap.

He read the e-mail again, stuck on the "Alexx" that only Jack had ever used, that only Jack had ever known about. He doubted that anyone from SCORPIA would have interrogated her on how she had written his name in e-mails and text messages, and he didn't think Vermouth would know such personal information despite all that she did seem to know, so... Alex bit the inside of his lip and knew exactly who to call.

* * *

Saguru had always been a light sleeper. It was a hazard of the job, being able to wake up at a moment's notice in case of any new development. It was useful in that regard, but whenever Saguru needed a full night's sleep, his ability to wake up at any sort of sound hindered him for the house often creaked and that was enough to wake him up. Unsurprisingly, the vibration of his cellphone against his nightstand woke him up, and without even opening his eyes, he grabbed the cellphone and swiped to answer the call. 

"Hello?" he greeted in Japanese, already sitting up and opening his eyes to look at the clock (5:03AM, which means that he had gotten two hours and one minute of sleep). 

"Saguru," Alex's voice greeted, and something in Saguru relaxed. Unlikely to be an immediate threat or case if the call was from Alex. Then, he remembered that Alex rarely called before approximately noon in Saguru's timezone, and the small rush of adrenaline wiped out any exhaustion he might have felt. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, wondering how to best break it to Baaya that he might have to fly to America sometime in the next two or three hours. It would be a hard flight to take on with no preparation, but hopefully he would make it in time to be of some help to whatever danger Alex was in. Maybe he could ask Kudō to call in a favour from his friends in the CIA and FBI -- but, no, Alex had connections to the parts of the CIA higher than Kudō's, and if he had wanted the help from them, he could have asked for it himself. (Although, Saguru knew that Alex rarely trusted adults despite his argument in the smuggler's cave, all those months ago, about leaving the takedown of a criminal organisation to adults). 

There was noticeable hesitation on the line, which worried Saguru further (there was not much that caused _Alex Rider_ to pause), and then cool tones that always made Saguru think of "Alex-the-spy" rather than "Alex-the-teen" coated a statement that caused Saguru's mouth to open in shock. 

"I think my guardian is still alive," Alex said, "and I need you to help me find her." 


	2. IN CAIRO (i)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of torture and what vultures do with dead bodies.
> 
> Will mention that I'm changing the "egomaniac" plot of Never Say Die so that it won't be literally just a fic of Saguru-and-Akako-in-Never-Say-Die, but a lot of the Cairo aspects of the story will remain the same. Mostly because I _really_ liked it. As such, I have no concept of plot yet, so everything might be slow. I also have midterms in two weeks, so sadly this might be the fastest update. Yikes.

"But your guardian..." Saguru trailed off. He remembered exactly what Alex had said in the car after his fit in Catherine Renfrew's garden ("A madman killed my guardian purely to torture me," Alex had said, voice steady but eyes _empty_. He had agreed to stop snooping into Alex's missions in another conversation before, when Alex had asked, but this was when Saguru truly realised **why** he should outside of respect for one's boundaries. Before that conversation, where Alex had given him the barest bones in details but so much more in regards to him, Saguru had assumed that perhaps Alex had been used as cover or had just eavesdropped on conversations. The details that he dropped, the way that Alex had spoken... painted a much darker picture.) 

"I know, but I received an e-mail that I know could have only been sent from Ja -- my guardian," Alex said, voice still painfully neutral, but Saguru could detect a hint of _something_ underneath the ice, but what, Saguru wasn't sure. Pain? Hope? Both? Regardless of what it was, Alex was withdrawing in order to protect himself emotionally from whatever Saguru might say and from the potential of his idea being right or wrong. If Alex was right, then his guardian had been held in the tender mercy of someone who had no doubt been an enemy of Alex for at least two years. If Alex was wrong, then... he had hoped for nothing. 

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" Saguru asked, and there was a pause as if Alex hadn't thought that Saguru would have agreed to help so readily (or perhaps without questioning Alex more). If this had happened a few months ago, if someone told him that there was a possibility that someone everyone knew was dead was actually alive, then Saguru would have assumed that the person was being tricked, but after dating Akako for a little over half a year, Saguru knew better than to close himself off to any idea that may seem... _impossible_. 

(Plus, it was entirely possible that they had faked Alex's guardian's death. It wouldn't make much sense, the logical part of Saguru's brain pointed out even as the emotional part was horrified. If they wanted to torture Alex by killing someone close to him, then it would have been better to kill her outright rather than save her. Then again, it wouldn't be outside of the realm of possibility that, in order to torture Alex more, they would show that she was actually alive, and then torture her directly in front of Alex...) 

"I need you to research into this company: Telcar Cocoa. I've already done a Google search, but that hasn't given me much, and I don't want to ask MI6 for help on this. You have more access to resources than I do within law enforcement, so maybe that'll open different doors," answered Alex just as Saguru's phone vibrated with a text message. "I just sent you the e-mail address and the company name involved. Thank you -- for looking into it."

"Of course. Please note that I am not trying to dissuade you from asking me for help, but if you had mentioned this in the group chat, I'm sure everyone would be _happy_ to help," said Saguru. It was true, even if some of them might have asked more questions or tried to make sure that Alex was being rational, but they would have happily dropped everything to help Alex find his guardian. He knows that, in particular, Hattori and Kudō have seen more of Alex's file than anyone else and perhaps would be able to know, and understand, more. 

There was a pause, as if Alex was thinking about exactly what to say. Finally, slowly, he said, "I know, but... I would rather talk to you alone about all of this than to _everyone_ just in case I _am_ mistaken. Plus, I trust you. But, yes, if need be, I don't mind involving everyone else. I just... want this to be small for now."

Saguru nodded despite knowing that Alex wouldn't be able to see it. "Understandable. I will get back to you within two days on information about the company and anything I can about the e-mail address. Is this acceptable?"

"No need to be so formal, Saguru," Alex said, amusement slightly colouring his tone. There's a pause before he says, "I would suggest using the usual e-mail encryption when you send the file over. If this _is_ her, then that means she's been with someone who has either worked with them or is a part of them for the past two years unless she got moved around a lot. After all, it's entirely possible that not all of the branches that came about while I was decimating them fully dissolved."

Basically, be as paranoid as they were when they were sharing information about the Black Organisation. He **_definitely_ **needed tea before he started. Still, at least it was around an adequate time to call to ask for favours in England.

"Don't do anything too rash," Saguru said as tacit agreement.

He could just imagine the grin that flashed across Alex's face as he replied with, "Who do you take me for?", before he hung up. 

Saguru sighed slightly as he moved to check the text message. That, Saguru noted, wasn't an agreement. 

* * *

Alex was certain that Saguru had noticed the evasion for what it was, but while Alex often looked and planned before he leaped, Alex still tended to _leap_. The Pleasures were taking an extended weekend trip in two days as the school was closing down on Monday and Tuesday, and Alex had originally declined to join in order to catch up on the classwork he had missed while he was in Japan. Now, however, it gave him the opportunity to disappear for a few days without worrying them. (Hopefully. He'd leave a note just in case they came back early). Regardless of whether or not the information from Saguru panned out, he knew that he needed to return to Cairo to see what he had missed. He... hadn't been in the right frame of mind, back then, and he must have missed clues.

(He had knelt by that car for what felt like ages and no time at all. There had been no more fire and no body left there. He'd wondered, absently, if they decided to bury her or threw her body out for the vultures to eat, and a wave a dizzying nausea overtook him. The thought of Jack being left in the desert, of being pecked apart -- Alex pushed all thoughts of Jack's body and where she could have been out of his mind. He couldn't, he couldn't think about that. He could barely grip that she was gone, in a wave of fire just like his parents, because of him. Stupid, foolish him.). 

He shakes himself out of the memory when he hears the school bell ring for third period. With effort, he pushes all thoughts of Jack and Cairo and (oh god had she been tortured this entire time while Alex had just _lived_ ) out of his head. He'll buy the plane ticket after class. For now, history.

* * *

Two days later, Alex was landing in Cairo after a _long_ twenty hour flight. The airport was busier than he remembered, but then again, someone from the British embassy had met Alex and Jack when they touched down and whisked them away before Alex could so much as blink. Now, Alex was forced to navigate the airport on his own with only a few words of Egyptian Arabic (which he had learnt a little on the flight) on his side. 

The part he had been worried about most was security. While Alex might look like a normal sixteen year old tourist at first glance, the government knew him otherwise. Alex may have long since been retired from MI6, but he knew that taking down Karasuma's organisation had sent waves throughout the criminal world, and everyone in intelligence would know who helped to take them down. With his name attached... Well, he was sure that the governments that had dealt with him would have taken note. 

However, when he went through security, there didn't seem to be any problem at all. Nothing about them had screamed that he thought he was a spy, and Alex breathed a small sigh of relief. He really did not want to be arrested just for stepping foot in another country. 

After leaving security, Alex glanced around for the exit and blinked in astonishment when he saw two familiar and eye-catching red and blonde heads of hair standing near the doorway, one suitcase and two backpacks between them. He shouldn't be surprised, but at the same time, he was. No wonder Saguru hadn't e-mailed him the information, he thought dryly as he walked closer to the two. 

"Surprise seeing you here," Alex said dryly, his tone clearly not surprised. 

"I did say that I would give you the information in two days," Saguru said with a twitch of his lips. He might have been amused that he caught Alex off-guard or that he managed to trick Alex, but Alex wasn't sure. 

Akako smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulder in a way that caused most of the guys near them in the airport to stop and stare before going back on their way. "Hello, Alex. We're here to help." 

"Did you find out about this while consulting with the spirits or did Saguru tell you?" Alex asked. He wouldn't have been upset either way (he knows that Saguru doesn't like to keep secrets from Akako unless he had to, and Alex had did say that he wouldn't mind if the others found out even if he did want to keep it in-between themselves for now). He still didn't exactly understand how Akako's powers worked, only that they did. Immediately, however, he realised, "Wait, does that mean you can find--?" 

Akako immediately scowled, and Alex felt a pang in his chest. "The spirits told me about your trip, and they've given me hints about what's coming up next, but not enough information otherwise. I _did_ try looking for your guardian, but something is blocking my powers. I can't tell whether or not she's in the mortal plane or in the spirit realm." 

So, she could be either dead or alive still. Regardless, Alex was going to grip onto that thin string of hope. (There should be no reason to stop someone from seeing whether or not a person is in the spirit realm or not, right?) 

"I took the liberty of getting a hotel room in a hotel across from yours," Saguru said as they finally exited the airport. The city was hot, the heat already feeling oppressive against Alex's shoulders, and the wind was hardly cool. He had no idea how Akako could still manage to wear all black in weather like this, but at least Saguru was wearing a polo t-shirt and khakis rather than a tweed jacket and heavy slacks.

The idea of separate hotels was good. After all, if anyone had put out an alert on Alex's name, the addition of Hakuba Saguru (who was no doubt also on a lot of _lists_ due to recent events) staying at the same hotel would probably raise red flags. (It made Alex wish he could have travelled under an alias, but any fake passports he'd ever received had been from MI6 or the CIA, and he didn't quite know enough to make his own forgery, even if he could tell a fake apart from the real). However, just the fact that both were arriving in Cairo at around the same time and were staying near enough towards each other would probably be enough regardless if they were in the same hotel or not. Unless Saguru had decided to go under an alias, but Alex doubted it. Saguru didn't have the same experience with going undercover like Alex, Kaito, and Shinichi did (in various different ways) and would probably balk at having to use a non-government sanctioned forgery for something that was not taking down a global criminal enterprise. 

Alex couldn't help himself though. As they waved over a taxi, Alex smirked and asked, "Oh, are you two sharing the same hotel room? Maybe it's a good thing that you won't be right next door." 

Akako laughed, clear notes that rang in the air as Saguru blushed and glared over at Alex even as the taxi pulled up to take them to their hotel. 

* * *

Two hours later, after the trio of teenagers had settled into their hotel rooms and were starting to share information, a very powerful man found out that Alex Rider and Hakuba Saguru (as well as an unknown by the name as Koizumi Akako) were in what he considered to be in his city. He cursed, gold singlets on his fingers noticeable as he slammed fists into the wood of his desk. His employee watched him with trepidation -- it was never good when his employer was pissed, and he certainly hoped he was going to shoot the messenger. 

"Go, find them, and bring them here. If any of them cause you any trouble, rough them up a little bit. Don't break anything," he ordered, and the man fled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who read Never Say Die, lmao why was Manzour so fucking suspicious.


End file.
